The present invention relates to a multi-stage low pressure drop muffler for a compressor.
Mufflers are used on compressors in order to muffle the sound leaving the compressor. One type of compressor is a screw compressor, which generally includes two cylindrical rotors mounted on separate shafts inside a casing. The rotors rotate at high rates of speed, providing a continuous pumping action. While providing the continuous pumping action, the rotors produce pressure pulses as the pressurized fluid is discharged. These discharge pulsations act as sources of audible sound within the system. Mufflers are used to minimize the discharge pulsations, thus quieting the audible sound within the system.